Track roller frames for track-type vehicles, such as crawler tractors, comprise a pair of track roller frames pivotally mounted on either side thereof. Such frames must constitute a rugged construction exhibiting a high degree of structural integrity since they are adapted to support the vehicle on a plurality of track rollers rotatably mounted thereon. The track roller frame further mounts an idler on a forward end thereof and a recoil mechanism and attendant mechanisms thereon. Typical track roller frames of this type are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,336,087 and U.S. Patent application Ser. No. 428,092, filed on Dec. 26, 1973, by Gary D. Blomstrom et al. for "Combined Integral Component Enclosure and Track Roller Frame", both assigned to the assignee of this application.